


Nebris' Return

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Drinking, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Nebris' Return

“And he's with Seth! With Seth! And he looked happy! Like actually happy, not that angry happy he does where he's pretending, and like, Seth was happy, but when is Seth not happy, and he's with Seth!” Nebris said, head against the table as he rambled away. MC sat next to him, quietly trying to wrestle the alcohol away from Nebris.

“Uh, you likely shouldn't be drinking this much, where did you get all this alcohol anyway?” MC asked as Nebris just pulled a new bottle out of his pack, cracking it open before downing it in one go.

Nebris shrugged, mumbling slightly. “Uh, grabbed some from Millbee's chest on the way here. Not like he needs the alcohol, he's got you and Pause,” Nebris said, causing MC to flush slightly. MC quietly grabbed the empty bottle from Nebris' hand, throwing it in the trash.

“Maybe you could talk to him?” MC asked, shirking away from Nebris' gaze as Nebris turned to him in a huff.

“Talk to him? Talk to him? He'll laugh in my face for thinking we were anything at all! Obviously it was fucking nothing, look how soon he moved onto Seth the second I'm gone. Should...I should have expected it. Fuck this, I'm going...I don't know where I'm going. I'm going to go wander off and fall asleep under some tree and die to a zombie, ok?” Nebris said wearily as he stood up, swaying. 

MC shook his head as he dragged Nebris back down onto the chair. “Oh no you don't. You are not sleeping out in the woods. I have a couch, you can sleep on the couch,” MC said as he helped Nebris over onto the couch before covering him with a blanket. Nebris sighed, eyes closing.

“You're a good friend, MC. Not, it's not fair you already got Millbee,” Nebris mumbled before falling asleep, snoring loudly. MC blushed before he tucked the blanket in around Nebris, making sure he'd stay warm through the night.


End file.
